


At Your Side

by slytherin_nette



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fem Noctis, Major Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, will be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_nette/pseuds/slytherin_nette
Summary: The day Ignis decided to pack up his things and leave the Citadel was one of the hardest days of his life.Five years later, he comes back to find that his beloved Princess now hates him. He’d do anything to make things right between them, but with the impending treaty between Lucis and Niflheim, Ignis must learn to set aside his feelings as he, Gladiolus and Prompto accompany Noctis to Altissia for her wedding.





	1. The Mirror, The Sword, and The Shield

*** Ignis ***

The day Ignis decided to pack up his things and leave the Citadel was one of the hardest days of his life.

He reminded himself that it was the best and most logical choice.

Not every 17-year-old was given the chance to pursue a highly specialized doctorate in political science and governance from the most prestigious university in Lucis.

Never mind that it was way on the other side of the continent from where Insomnia was. When Ignis had received his acceptance letter that afternoon, he had sent his reply of confirmation without a second thought. A doctorate from such a renowned university meant another career advancement for him, and if that advancement meant that he was one step closer to being chosen as Royal Adviser to the Crown one day – to remaining at Noctis’ side as her Royal Adviser – then he would gladly take it.

And so a week before the school semester started, Ignis forced himself to bid farewell to his beloved Princess, got into his car and left the Royal Palace for the first time in ten years.

His heart still clenched at the heartbroken look on Noctis’ face when he had told her he was leaving for school – the way her sapphire blue eyes had widened and the way she bit her lip in the way Ignis knew she was trying hard not to cry.

He tried to explain to her that it was for the best – that he needed to leave because he had to become a better Adviser for her but she wouldn’t listen.

Like the spoiled, demanding Princess he knew her to be, Noctis had pleaded with him, begged him to stay and told him over and over again how she would make sure he would never leave her side but Ignis forced himself he had to be firm for the both of them.

He still remembered the promise he had made to her back when they were children.

 _‘Pinky swear it to me, Iggy.’_ A five-year-old Noctis had huffed at his eight-year-old self.

‘ _Pinky swear that we’ll always be together and that you’ll never leave my side.’_ She demanded pointedly, causing Ignis to extend his pinky finger without even a moment’s hesitation, curling it around the Princess’ smaller one. He had sworn his fealty to her more than ten years ago and as promised, Ignis had never left her side since.

Fortunately, given the amount of time Ignis used to spend in the palace with Noctis, King Regis had grown quite fond of him over the years.

Not only had King Regis entrusted him with the Princess’ well-being when he wasn’t around, but the King had also given him a noble title and an honorary position in the Crownsguard, so Ignis was _at least_ assured a position in the Citadel – even if it wasn’t necessarily beside his Princess. More importantly, King Regis himself had sponsored all of Ignis’ education in the hopes of him eventually becoming the Princess’ Adviser one day, and Ignis certainly wasn’t going to disappoint his King.

Admittedly, there were others who were also aiming to become the future Royal Adviser to the Crown and Ignis knew that King Regis’ bias towards him could only get him so far.

It certainly didn’t help matters that there were, to his knowledge, _three_ other members of the Crownsguard who were candidates for his position but Ignis would be _damned_ if he let any of them take what he knew was rightfully his.

 _He_ would be the Princess’ right-hand man.

 _He_ would be the one to serve and protect the future Queen of Lucis.

 _He_ would be her Sword.

 _Which is why I need to take this opportunity for her. For our future. She’ll understand eventually._ Ignis had told himself firmly.

_If I am to be Noctis’ Adviser, I have to make sure I'm the best candidate for the position. Noctis deserves that much if I’m to remain at her side. I have to be the best I can for her._

So that night, he waited until Noctis had fallen asleep.

Tucking her into the blankets, he kissed the top of her hair one last time before he left, nodding at Gladiolus and the rest of the Crownsguard and telling them to take care of her.

To take care of his beloved Princess. 

He vowed to himself that when he returned to Noctis, he would never leave her side again.

 

*** Gladio ***  

Gladiolus should have predicted the Princess’ reaction the day Ignis suddenly up and left the Citadel. 

He and the rest of the Crownsguard who were posted outside Noctis’ door were suddenly jerked into action when they heard the sound of glass breaking inside the Princess’ room and in his panic, Gladio had kicked the huge doors open and rushed inside, only to stare in shock at the scene that confronted him.

His royal charge was curled up on the floor beside her bed, legs drawn against her chest and arms hugging her knees.

Noctis’ face was buried in her arms as she crying quietly, her pale shoulders jerking with each violent sob that left her slender frame. Beside the door, shards of broken glass were scattered everywhere, which Gladio could only presume was from the figurine of the Carbuncle night light that had once sat on the Princess’ bedside table – the night light that Ignis had given to her on her fourteenth birthday. 

“Highness.” One of his fellow Crownsguard started, watching the Princess with distress on his features, but before he could finish his sentence, Gladio shot him a quelling glare over his shoulder. The man fell quiet instantly, knowing full well that among all of them, it was _Gladio_ who was closest to the young Royal.

And it wasn’t just because he was an Amicitia – the eldest of the long, illustrious line of nobles who were entrusted and sworn forever, by blood and by duty, to protect the Crown.

It was much more than that.

“Noct?”

Gladio made sure to keep his voice even as he approached the sobbing teen, carefully waving the other Crownsguard away lest Noctis clam up and shy away from all of them. He was close enough to Noctis to know that the Princess was, if anything, _painfully_ reclusive and shy when it came to those she didn’t trust.

Noctis’ shoulders seemed to slump even more when she heard the nickname Gladio liked to call her.

Very slowly, she lifted her head. Her red-rimmed, sapphire blue eyes met Gladio’s, and he couldn’t help but wince when he saw the sickly pallor of her face and the tear streaks that stained her pale cheeks. Her dark hair was mussed and tangled, matted against her head and she looked exhausted, her eyes swollen and weary.

When Gladio sighed and took another step toward her, Noctis bit her lip and finally spoke.

“He left.” She whispered, her voice dry and raspy.

Gladio didn’t need to be as smart as Ignis to know exactly who ‘he’ was.

“He’ll be back.” He answered gruffly, feeling awkward as he set down his sword and sank down to sit beside her.

“You know Iggy, he’s always eager to learn more useless shit. He’ll be back in no time.”

Noctis didn’t say anything as her eyes remained downcast, staring tiredly at the floor.

_Damn it, Scientia._

He cursed the other man in his head as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Gladio liked to think he protected Noctis because he cared for the young, bratty Princess exactly as he did for Iris.

And though she annoyed him most of the time and they got on each other’s nerves a lot – especially when Gladio was being really demanding and harsh during their training sessions – Gladio knew that Noctis also saw him as an overbearing older brother, no matter how severe he was with her at times.

He wasn’t Ignis, after all – he never babied her or spoiled her the way he knew she loved to be spoiled.

But Gladio _did_ care about her and true to his blood; he would protect her to his very last breath. 

He still remembered the day the Princess had been rushed into the palace one night, her tiny form bleeding and unconscious as the King, trembling violently, had rushed into the infirmary of the palace. Gladio had been in the middle of training with Cor at the time, and he recalled the pale look on Cor’s face as he and Gladio stood outside the infirmary, watching as the King's own doctors fussed over the ugly looking gash that marred the ivory skin of the Princess’ back.

The wound was hideous, obviously the handiwork of a vicious daemon, and no matter the healing magic the King tried using on it, it just wouldn't heal properly.

That ugly scar remained on the Princess’ back as a reminder of the night she had almost lost her life, and Gladio hated seeing it.

He vowed to himself that he would make sure the Princess would never have another scar like that ever again.

He would make sure that nothing would ever harm her as long as he was alive. 

He was more than just her bodyguard.

He was her _brother._

And he _was_ her Shield.

Under his watch, no creature would ever lay another scar on the Princess ever again.

 

*** Prompto ***

Prompto _really_  hated seeing his best friend down in the dumps.

For the past few days, Prompto had seen nothing but a distracted, faraway look on her face whenever the two of them went out to the local diner near their high school and it really bothered him.

Frankly, any expression on Noctis’ face that wasn’t a smile – or even an amused smirk at his expense –always made Prompto feel agitated with the need to cheer her back up or make her laugh with one of his corny jokes. 

The first time he met Noctis – back when they were both just fifteen years old – he remembered how the young Princess often isolated herself in the very back corner of their classroom with a carefully guarded, despondent look on her face.

Prompto had been too shy and self-conscious to approach her at first.

He was dreadfully overweight as a child, a result of eating junk food practically every day, and because of his size, he had always lacked the self-confidence to be around other people. Back then, he was happy to just fade into the background, not caring that other people didn’t know that he was in the room.

In contrast, Noctis automatically had _everyone’s_ attention the minute she walked into any room and obviously, a public school filled with kids from common bloodlines was no exception to that. The very first time the quiet, dark-haired Princess had walked into the school, dressed in her pristine school uniform with a horde of bodyguards and servants behind her, all the kids had stared openly at her with gaping expressions.

Prompto couldn’t blame them really.

He had seen and heard from the news and the local media how beautiful the Crown Princess of Lucis was rumored to be, and yet, Prompto thought that none of those rumors seemed to do her justice.

She looked exactly like a Princess should look – lovely, elegant, pale and hauntingly graceful.

She didn’t seem to notice any of the stares though – or perhaps she did but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she turned slowly to the lady servant beside her, took the offered schoolbag from her hands and quietly walked away from her bodyguards towards the entrance of the school with her chin held up high.

And as she walked past him, Prompto couldn’t help but notice one more thing about her.

Noctis looked… _sad._

 _Lonely,_ even.

He remembered thinking to himself how he disliked seeing such a look on her face.

And he remembered vowing to himself that he would do everything in his power to replace that look with a smile.

He’d like to think he’d been successful so far.

Prompto had always been one of the few people who could make Noctis smile and laugh – and that wasn’t an easy job by the way, not everyone could say they were best friends with the elusive Crown Princess of Lucis. The fact that he could always cheer her up with his lame jokes was something Prompto took pride in.

When Noctis was sorted into Prompto’s class, he never really managed to work up the courage to befriend her until after a chance encounter with Lady Lunafreya had given him the courage to talk to her. Well, actually, Lady Lunafreya had written to him and encouraged him to befriend the Princess, but Prompto didn’t dare approach Noctis until after he had worked off all of his excess fat and built up the confidence to talk to her. 

The Princess had looked confused when he approached her and pretended that it was the first time they had met but thankfully, she seemed to take the hint and gave him an answering smile in turn.

"Name's Prompto." He had extended his hand out to her with a cheeky grin. 

"Noctis." She had answered with a smile of her own, placing her hand into his.

They had become fast friends after that. 

Over the years – ever since they had both started high school, Noctis had never _once_ treated him like the commoner he was and Prompto figured that was only fair since he never once treated Noctis like the Crown Princess.

Instead, they treated each other as equals – best friends.

He saw her for who she really was; not as a Princess but as a young, slightly awkward teenage girl who was just as into videogames and junk food as he was.

Noctis seemed to appreciate his genuineness and candor enough.

Every time it looked as though she was feeling particularly depressed or overwhelmed by her duties, Prompto took it upon himself to remind her that she was more than just a Princess.

It saddened him to know how often Noctis needed to be reminded of that – how she often found herself lost and consumed by all of the training and pressure and royal duties she’d been going through these last few years but Prompto had always been there to support her.

He’d taken it upon himself to remind her always of who she really was. 

He would be her _mirror._

“Hey…Noct?”

Blinking at the sound of Prompto’s voice, Noctis looked up from the half-eaten, lettuce-free burger on her plate and stared at him as though she had only just realized that she wasn’t alone. When Prompto just stared back questioningly at her, giving her a disarming grin, Noctis just lowered her gaze down to her phone.

“He’s coming back next week.”

His eyebrows fused in confusion at that and Prompto set his own burger down and stared at her.

“Who is?”

The sapphire orbs lifted slowly and Noctis met Prompto’s gaze with a strange, unreadable look in her eyes.

“Ignis.”


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Noctis is forced to learn how to stand on her own two feet.

*** Noctis ***

The nightmares came back after Ignis left.

When Noctis was a young child, she remembered waking up in the middle of the night, screaming as she imagined that ugly, snake-like deamon’s horrifying face looming over her just before it had raised its claws and slashed at her, giving her that ugly, permanent gash on her back.

She remembered crying out in the dark, screaming for Ignis until the Crownsguard outside her room woke up and immediately summoned Ignis to her side.

Ignis had always known what to do back then.

Ignis always kept the nightmares and the daemons at bay.

She remembered begging for Ignis to stay with her, refusing to sleep until he crawled onto the bed with her, on top of her comforters, cradled her head against his shoulder and whispered stories to her and gently shushed her quiet sobs until she fell asleep against him. This arrangement continued for years, and even her Dad had turned a blind eye to the fact that Ignis was sleeping in her room every night until finally, that one day when she turned thirteen, Ignis had finally told her that such an arrangement was ‘not proper’.

He tried to explain to her how their current situation would reflect badly on her as a young lady and a princess but Noctis had scowled her way into a hissy fit that was just short of a royal tantrum until Ignis had finally suggested a compromise. He gave her a small, two-way radio communicator and placed it on the small table beside her bed.  

With it, Noctis was able to whisper his name in the middle of the night after a particularly bad nightmare and Ignis would answer almost immediately, no matter what time it was, his soft, familiar voice calming her instantly. She listened to his tender, soothing words of comfort in the dark, telling her his usual stories until she slowly fell back asleep.

All those horrible nightmares were back now but Ignis wasn't there to help her anymore. 

He’d broken his promise to her.

He had left. 

For the first few months since then, Noctis had tried to avoid sleeping as much as possible. Unfortunately, the more she kept herself awake at night – only to be subjected to a horde of training sessions with Gladio, Cor, and her Dad on a daily basis – her body began to give out on her and she began to get sick.

Dad was worried.

When he noticed that not even Gladio seemed to be able to help Noctis sleep at night, King Regis took it upon himself to send an urgent correspondence to Tenebrae.

A few days later, Noctis’ childhood friend, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, arrived at the Citadel and she immediately began unpacking her things in Noctis’ room. 

Noctis was annoyed at first – how dare her Dad assume that she was some helpless basket case that he needed to call the Oracle to help her?

But when Luna had just smiled gently at her, sat down on her bed and asked if Noctis wanted Luna to sing her to sleep, Noctis had relented, if only because she was just so sleepy and exhausted. Once both she and Luna were snuggled together under the covers, her head resting against Luna’s shoulder, the older girl began to sing a lullaby.

Within seconds, Noctis was out like a light instantly, falling into a deep, nightmare-free sleep.

Luna stayed in the Citadel with Noctis the entire summer of the year Ignis had left.

She had her own room of course, situated in the same hallway as Noctis’ room but most of the time; Luna chose to remain with her. 

They spent the whole of that summer together.

Noctis would never forget the way Luna would smile at her, eyes loving and gentle, as she told Noctis about her studies of the Astrals – the Six Gods who stood and watched over Eos.

Luna often spoke of them in a soft, reverent voice. She spoke of Ramuh and Shiva. Of Bahamut and Leviathan, Ifrit and Titan. Luna also spoke of Carbuncle – who was admittedly Noctis’ favorite Astral – and smiled when Noctis told her as much. 

Luna also often spoke of how Noctis would be able to call upon each of the gods someday. That the Caelum line was truly one touched by the gods, and it was their royal bloodline entrusted with the light of the crystal. Luna also spoke of how Noctis’ fate and hers were intimately intertwined, and how she – as the Oracle – would blessed with the task of serving the Princess of Lucis and helping her fulfill her destiny to the Gods.

Though she spoke with such hope and certainty, the sadness in Luna’s eyes was almost unbearable to look at.

It was almost as though her friend knew that their lives would be filled with nothing but hardships and sacrifices moving forward but if anything, Noctis knew Luna spoke the truth.

That same night, Luna somehow used her own magic and the blessed, healing power as the Oracle, and Noctis’ nightmares never came back again.

Luna left a few weeks after that to attend to her own royal duties in Tenebrae and when Noctis looked as though she was going to cry again when she saw her friend leave, Luna had given her a gentle smile, kissed her gently on the top of her hair and encouraged her to try and go out to make new friends among the people. When Noctis just sniffed and looked down at that, shaking her head in refusal, Luna laughed and suggested that she could ask King Regis to let Noctis attend a public school so that she could meet more people her age.

Not surprisingly, it was because of Luna that Noctis met her best friend, Prompto Argentum.

And it was because of Prompto that the pain from her loneliness seemed to go away.

Noctis slowly began to smile again.

It was through her blonde friend that her life almost seemed normal, somehow.

Suddenly, her training sessions with Gladio became more bearable. Her magic lessons with her Dad didn’t tire her out so much. Even her afternoon consultations with Adela, the elegant yet stern elderly woman whom her Dad had assigned to Noctis as her temporary chamberlain while Ignis was away, wasn’t as bad as they were before. 

She began to laugh a bit more each day.

Noctis almost didn’t think about Ignis at all, except of course for those days when she would receive his usual letters or postcards. She used to receive correspondence almost every week back when Ignis had first left, but when Noctis purposely chose not to respond to any of them, his letters eventually dwindled to one per month.

In his letters, Ignis often talked about how much he was learning from school and how much he was enjoying his classes.

He would ask about her quite often, how she was and how she was faring with her daily training. Sometimes, he would sent her a special package of his newest attempt at the same Tenebrae pastry that he had been trying to make for Noctis since they were children, but still, she never answered him. 

On the Valentines Day after her sixteenth birthday, he had sent her a box of personally baked chocolate cookies.

Noctis had given them all away to Prompto.

One time, after her training session with Gladio, she had caught him opening one of Ignis’ letters. When Noctis reluctantly peered over Gladio’s shoulder, she caught a glimpse of the pictures that Ignis had sent him, and she frowned.

Despite how often Ignis wrote to Noctis, he had never once sent her any pictures of himself or his life in the university so naturally, Noctis was curious. Looking at the photograph that Gladio was holding, however, she saw a picture of a less formal-looking Ignis, looking so carefree and so unlike how Noctis remembered him. Instead of the usual black, tailor-made long-sleeved shirts and trim jackets he wore around the Citadel, Ignis was wearing a pair of blue jeans, his university sweatshirt, and his hair was styled upwards with gel.

Save for the tiny skull necklace he still wore around his neck, Ignis _barely_ looked like he was a member of the Crownsguard, let alone the Advisor to the Crown of Lucis.

It hurt seeing him looking so different from how he looked like before, but not as much as a few months later – when Gladio had showed Noctis yet another picture that Ignis had sent him over the course of their letter exchanges.

It was a picture of Ignis with his university friends again. This time Ignis was standing next to a tall, brunette girl whom Noctis had first assumed to be his classmate, but when she studied the picture more closely and saw the arm that the girl had around Ignis’ waist, and the arm he likewise had around her shoulders, Noctis’ felt a dull ache of pain in her chest.

She looked away quickly and spun around before Gladio could see her reaction.

“Heh, check it out. Looks like Iggy’s got himself a college girlfriend. Good for him. Maybe now he won’t be so uptight when he comes back.” Gladio snorted as he stuffed the picture back into the envelope with a smirk.

“ _If_ he comes back.” Noctis whispered under her breath, already heading for the showers to change.

Fortunately, Gladio hadn’t heard her.

After that, Noctis tried to tell herself that it shouldn’t bother her anymore what Ignis chooses to do with his life.

Admittedly, she had been foolish enough to think that he would return to the Citadel on her eighteenth birthday – exactly four years after he had left – but when the only thing that had arrived in the Citadel that day was a brief letter from Ignis addressed to Cor, requesting that he be given another year’s worth of time so he could finish his thesis and take another additional course, Noctis finally felt what little fragile hope she had shatter instantly into nothing but cynical regret and anger.

She decided to accept that Ignis probably didn’t _want_ to go back to serving her.

She _forced_ herself not to care.

Instead, for the next year of her life she poured herself into her training.

Training every afternoon with Gladio and Cor to become a better fighter.

Training every weekend with her Dad to improve her warping and utilizing the crystal’s magic.

Training every other weekend with Adela on how best to behave and conduct herself during political meetings with high government leaders, reading through and commenting on economic and industry reports prepared by all of Insomnia’s top government officials, and all other things Adela found fit to impart on her whenever she could.

Adela was a very conscientious woman, sometimes even more strict than Ignis when it came to decorum, and because of that, she had drilled propriety and royal manners into Noctis almost every day. She often reminded Noctis that she was a Princess of the Caelum royal blood line and so she was expected to act like one.

Noctis didn’t mind all of the training and extra classes, really.

Most weekends, she would finally get the chance to rest and hang out in her apartment outside the Citadel with Prompto, both of them playing videogames or watching endless marathons of movies and TV shows while splurging on nothing but pizza and junk food.

Even Gladio sometimes came to visit and would indulge Noctis in playing a game or two with them.

And as those few, precious months passed by, her life almost seemed to be…. _normal_ somehow. Well, as normal as it could be anyway given that she was of royal blood.

The loneliness she had first felt when Ignis had left finally began to fade away into a dull, forgotten memory. 

She told herself that she finally didn’t need Ignis in her life anymore. 

She told herself that it didn’t matter that he was finally coming back to Insomnia.

She was doing just fine without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be more dialogue and character interaction in the next chapters. Right now, I'm just setting the background and premise of the story so it's just mostly flashbacks and inner monologues. 
> 
> Ignis' POV in the next chapter.


	3. The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ignis reflects on his past, present, and future. 
> 
> [Brief one-sided Ignis/OC in this chapter]

*** Ignis ***  

A large, heavy hand suddenly clamped down on Ignis’ left shoulder, startling him out of his concentrated attention on the news feature playing out in the television set in front of him.

With an exasperated sigh, he glanced over his shoulder and wearily raised an eyebrow at the lanky young man who plopped down onto the stool next to his.

“Evening, Alistor.” Ignis set a glass in front of his friend and poured him a drink from his bottle of scotch. 

“Didn’t expect to see you here tonight, man. I’d have thought you’d be all excited to head back to the Crown City by now.” Alistor mentioned casually as he took the drink with a grateful nod, taking a long, languid sip.

“Yes, well…I figured I might as well stay to enjoy the last of the festivities before I left. This is, after all, our graduation party.” Ignis remarked wryly as he took another sip of his drink. Around them, he was able to make out more and more of his former classmates entering the large bar and joining their respective friends.

“Right.” Alistor snorted slightly at that and he downed the rest of his drink before he dared to give Ignis a knowing look.

“So…I heard you and Asta broke up. Are you sure you made the right decision?” He asked.

Ignis immediately stiffened at his blunt question and quickly averted his gaze from the other man.

"That is a private matter between myself and Asta." He answered stiffly. 

"She already told me, dude." Alistor retorted wryly.

Ignis went silent at that for a moment before he answered.

“I assure you that it was a mutual decision on both our parts.” 

“Well yeah, I get that but still…Are you sure you don’t want to give you and her another chance? I mean, you don’t _really_ have to go back to Insomnia right away do you? Why not stay here for awhile?” Alistor asked.

“I cannot.”

“Why?”

“ _Because_ I promised someone…very dear to me…back in Insomnia that I would return.” Ignis answered carefully as he shifted his gaze back to the television screen in front of him just as a video came on of King Regis and Noctis during a press conference.

Both the King and Princess looked nothing short of distinguished and regal as they were made to answer a barrage of questions from a large crowd of media reporters and journalists.

**“ _Your Majesty! Is it true that we’re currently in the middle of peace talks with the Empire?”_**

**_“Will there be a Peace Treaty signed between Lucis and Niflheim?”_ **

**_“Princess! Are the rumors true that one of the terms of the so-called Peace Treaty is that you and Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret are to be engaged?”_ **

The last question caused Ignis to stiffen and look up at the TV in stunned disbelief but before he could hear Noctis’ response to the reporter's question, Alistor distracted him when he laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah…I know. You do nothing else but talk about that mysterious woman you keep writing to back home. I gotta say though. Your woman must really be something for you to go back to her after all these years.”

Ignis found himself tensing at the other man’s words and he carefully raised his glass to his lips to hide his frown.

“What makes you so certain that I have a woman back home?” He asked cautiously.

“Are you kidding me?” Alistor scoffed at his answer and clapped him good-naturedly on the back, causing Ignis to cringe at the rather inelegant gesture.

“It’s in the signs, dude! The way you scribble those letters to her all the time, all those lost, faraway stares I catch on your face when you think you're alone.” Alistor chuckled.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Alistor. I did not break up with Asta because of another woman.” Ignis told him.

“Don't worry, I don't judge you for it.” Alistor poured himself another glass of scotch before he followed Ignis’ gaze and stared at the TV just when the camera had gone in for a close up of Noctis’ pale features as she answered. “Though if your little sweetie back home in the Capital were to look like the Princess, I don’t blame you _—“_

Ignis struggled to clamp down his growing irritation when Alistor gestured to the Princess’ face on screen with a suggestive leer. “—and I could understand why you’d be so eager to return. Damn, royal blooded chicks are always so beautiful aren't they? Whoever the royal prick is who gets to marry the Princess is sure one lucky bastard—“

“I shall implore you, _nicely,_ not to speak of Her Highness in such a vile and deplorable manner.” Ignis growled coldly as his fingers tightened around his drink.

“It is quite rude and disrespectful to speak of the Royal Family that way.”

“What the hell are you so bothered about, man?” Alistor gave Ignis a confused look at his words. Fortunately, before Ignis was forced to explain himself, Alistor looked up just as a group of students were entering the bar. Distracted, Alistor grinned, called out noisily to one of them and quickly excused himself from Ignis with a quick nod of his head.

As soon as he was gone, Ignis pushed his glasses back up onto his face with a frustrated sigh and turned his gaze back to the television in front of him just as the news anchor to the left of the screen was doing a quick narrative about the upcoming Oath Taking Ceremony that the Citadel would be celebrating early next year just after Noctis' nineteenth birthday.

Ignis frowned slightly at the realization.

It was a well-anticipated custom of the Royal Family that every future ruler of Lucis appointed  _three_ special retainers – the three most loyal guardians of the Crown.

The Mirror.

The Sword.

The Shield.

All three were entrusted not only with the life and well-being of the Crown but were also entrusted to partake freely of the Crown’s magic.

They’d be able to draw magic from Noctis the same way she drew it from the crystal.

That was the sole purpose of the Oath Taking Ceremony – for the Princess to present her three most loyal retainers to all the citizens of Lucis and to strengthen their new bond with the holy blessing from the Oracle. It was widely known to be quite a grand event, and almost all citizens of Lucis even traveled to the Capital just to witness the ceremony.

Ignis watched as a reporter continued to question Noctis about the Oath Taking Ceremony and if she had already chosen her three retainers, but Noctis easily dodged the question with a polite smile and cracked a joke before fluidly steering the topic of conversation somewhere else. Fortunately, her ploy seemed to work and the reporter forget about the question entirely. 

Ignis smiled softly at that, thinking about how it was he who had trained Noctis in the art of diplomatic conversation back when the Princess had just been an awkward teenager.

He continued to stare at her face on the TV screen in silent wonder, admiring her beautiful features.

Apparently, the shy, bellicose little girl he took care of 5 years ago had blossomed into this regal, beautiful young woman that Ignis was watching on the television screen.

Ignis could barely recognize her.

The unruly, boyish tresses that Ignis used to ruffle affectionately were gone. Noctis had grown her dark hair out until they fell just below her shoulders, framing her pale, aristocratic features perfectly. Her eyes, however, were just as he remembered – big, blue and bright - perpetually looking bored but lighting up whenever she was excited about something.

It hurt seeing Noctis look and act so different from the little girl she was once.

And it hurt so much more to think about how long he had been separated from her.

Five years was a lifetime, and Ignis wasn’t so sure how she was going to receive him when he came back – especially since she hadn’t once responded to any of his letters despite how often he had written to her. 

He had written to Gladio a few times, mainly to ask him about Noctis since it was obvious she didn’t seem inclined to answer any of Ignis’ letters but Gladio had assured him that the Princess was fine and that Ignis had absolutely nothing to worry about because Noctis was doing well in school and in her training even – in Gladio’s words – “without Ignis babying her or always hovering nearby like some obsessive mother hen.”

Ignis didn’t know why that statement of Gladio’s had bothered him more than it should have.

Was Noctis really doing so well without Ignis there to fuss over her all the time?

Had he really been that bad?

Was Noctis relieved to have been rid of his constant attention for the last five years? 

Ignis honestly feared the answer to that last question the most.

Truth be told, as he thought about it now, after having been gone from Insomnia and the Citadel for so long and after having spent so much of his time living with the common folk while masquerading as a normal citizen, the life that Ignis used to have before he had entered the university almost seemed so _surreal_ now.

Was he really a member of the elite Crownsguard?

Did he really spend most of his childhood growing up in the Citadel with the Crown Princess?

Was he really one of the top candidates to be the Sword of the next ruler of Lucis?

None of his friends had known his background, of course, and he supposed that added to how he different he had always felt compared to them. It seemed almost _strange_ to think about how his life was compared to the other people his age in the university. And yet, everyone here treated him just like any other student.

And as much as Ignis loved his job in the Crownsguard and as much as he loved serving the Royal Family, he also had to admit that it was nice being able to live out a normal life for once. It was certainly a refreshing change from the grandeur, elegance and formality that he was so often used to back home in the Citadel.

Not that he regretted the fealty that he had pledged to the Royal Family, but even Ignis had to admit that it had been a meaningful learning experience to have lived away from it all.

The experience had allowed him to grow up and discover who he was outside of his job as Noctis’ Royal Adviser.

He would miss it.

As these thoughts lingered in his head, Ignis began to feel the same bittersweet feelings of sadness and regret seeping into him at the thought of having to leave. He distracted himself by quickly downing the rest of his drink in one swig, closing his eyes and savoring the burning sensation of alcohol that trailed down his throat. 

Just as he set his glass back down, a soft, familiar voice suddenly spoke up behind him.

“One long island iced tea, please.”

Looking up, Ignis found himself meeting Asta’s small, familiar smile just as the brunette settled herself onto the bar stool next to his.

With an exasperated sigh, Ignis arched a single eyebrow and watched as his ex-girlfriend gave him a knowing wink just before accepting her drink from the bartender with a brief nod.

“You know I have always found that drink repulsive.” Ignis told her, watching as Asta thanked the bartender before she glanced at him, smirking as she raised the straw to her lips.

“Why do you still like it so much?” 

“Hey, we broke up, remember?” Asta quipped easily, giving him a teasing look.

“That means you can’t nag me anymore.”

“I suppose not.” Ignis agreed, raising a hand to push his glasses back up onto his face.

After a few seconds, Asta lifted her head and glanced up at the television set in front of them. She gave a soft ‘hmm’ of acknowledgment just before raising her glass to her lips.

Following her curious gaze, Ignis realized that the news feature had zoomed in on Noctis once again just as the princess was addressing another persistent reporter.

“The Princess sure is beautiful, isn’t she?” Asta mused out loud, watching idly as Noctis gave the reporter one last, polite smile before she stood up carefully and followed King Regis out of the conference room.

“Indeed.”

Ignis was unsure of how he was supposed to act around Asta now – it wasn’t like he had ever broken up with anyone before. 

Fortunately, Asta had understood. 

She knew from the very beginning of their relationship that Ignis’ one true focus and attention would always be somewhere else – somewhere far away back home in Insomnia. It would have been unfair of him to have carried on their relationship knowing that he could never fully devote himself to Asta as she would have deserved.

Ignis’ true commitment was, first and foremost, to the Crown of Lucis.

His life belonged, and perhaps would _always_ belong, to Noctis.

Ignis didn’t even have it in his heart to question that.

His lifelong devotion and loyalty to Noctis was just an integral part of who he was.

“I actually saw a shop near the campus once that sold porcelain dolls of the Princess and Lady Lunafreya. I wanted to buy one but they were sold out.” Asta interrupted his thoughts again in a wistful voice as she continued to watch the TV in silence. "Maybe I could drop by Insomnia to visit you and you could buy me one of those Noctis dolls as a souvenir?" She kidded.

Ignis tried not to flinch at how her words had coincided perfectly with the direction of his thoughts.

He had always been careful not to tell anyone about his connection to the Royal Family, but more than anything, he wished he could have told Asta the truth. They had been through so much together over the last few years, and it hurt Ignis that he couldn’t at least be honest with her about the reason he was leaving.

Asta was an incredibly sweet and affectionate girl – always thoughtful and caring when it came to his needs. She wasn’t strikingly beautiful like Noctis – though in his mind, Ignis doubted that anyone was comparable, really, to his royal charge; except maybe Lady Lunafreya but even then, Luna’s beauty was of a different sort compared to Noct’s.

Perhaps all children of royal blood were simply just meant to be beautiful that way.

Admittedly, Asta wasn’t as glamorous as the girls in Insomnia either, but her allure was something else entirely. She had the kind of beauty that faded into the background, but after getting to know her, Ignis realized that the beauty of her kindness knew no bounds. He _did_ care for her, sharing with her a friendship that he knew would not compare to anyone else. 

And though he could admit that he and Asta _did_ have a lot of cherished times together, he would never feel for her more than a deep, lingering fondness.

That didn’t mean that Ignis wasn't bothered by the fact that he had hurt her.

“So I suppose this is goodbye, huh?”

Asta was unnaturally quiet for a long moment before she raised the glass of long island iced tea to her lips again and took another loud sip.

“Are you already leaving for Insomnia tomorrow?”

She purposely kept the tone of her voice flippant, but Ignis knew her well enough to notice that there was a shaky quality to her voice when she had spoken, and it caused another pang of guilt in Ignis’ chest.

“Asta—“

“It’s alright, you know. I get it.” The teasing look on Asta’s face finally wavered and she shook her head, giving him a strained smile. “When I asked you out two years ago, you made it quite clear to me from the very beginning that this – whatever this thing was between us – would have to end the moment we graduated. I just thought that—well…”

She sniffled slightly and looked away when Ignis looked as though he wanted to say something. 

Unsure of how to comfort her, Ignis reached out and placed his hand gently over hers instead.

“If I have hurt you in any way, truly, I apologize for my selfishness and untoward behavior—“

“It wasn’t your fault, alright? Stop apologizing. I just…I just wish I knew exactly _why_ you were leaving.” Asta interrupted, and she sounded slightly frustrated as she shook her head. “Anyway…I didn’t come here to talk about that. I just…I wanted to wish you good luck and bid you a safe journey. I’ll…I’ll really miss you, Ignis.” She whispered quietly.

Ignis lowered his gaze and slowly tightened his hand around hers, gently squeezing her fingers.

“I too shall miss you.” He answered softly.

Asta’s lips twitched into a small, tearful smile at the formality of his words.

She managed a soft, heartbroken laugh at that and shook her head hastily, looking embarrassed by her own reaction.

When Ignis gave her a worried look, she smiled again and waved his concern aside, hastily retracting her hand from his and wiping at her eyes. 

“You know that girl you keep writing to back home?” Asta arched an eyebrow at the way Ignis suddenly stiffened at her words, causing her to smirk knowingly at him and shake her head.

“I have half a mind to tell her how damn lucky she is. She’d better take care of you when you get back, okay? If not, you let me know.” She told him.

 Ignis’ eyes softened at that and he leaned down to give her one last kiss on the cheek.

“I will endeavor to do so.”

Asta gave him a teary smile, reaching out to squeeze his hand before she leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Before Ignis could even react, however, she was gone, leaving Ignis staring after her retreating back in pained silence. He watched as she retreated back into the crowd of college students behind them, weaving her through the crowded bar until she had vanished completely from his line of sight. 

He continued to stare after the direction she had disappeared off to for a long moment, suddenly calling to mind all of their cherished memories over the last two years. And it was in that moment – for just one tiny, _traitorous_ , split second – Ignis wondered to himself if it was really so wrong for him to just remain with Asta and never return to Insomnia.

He could live his own life out here too as an ordinary citizen of Lucis.

Peaceful, quiet, and normal.

Away from the daunting pressure of his fast-paced life back in the Crown City. 

**_‘Pinky swear it to me, Iggy.’_ **

Ignis suddenly choked back his own gasp of pain and the glass he was holding nearly slipped from his trembling hand.

**_‘Pinky swear that we’ll always be together and that you’ll never leave my side.’_ **

He clenched his eyes shut tightly and yanked off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as a sharp stab of overwhelming guilt and remorse burst forth from his chest in waves, drowning him with so much self-loathing that he wanted to throw up.  His mind conjured up a heartbreaking image of a five-year-old Noctis – all alone in the Citadel and waiting for him, her blue eyes filling with hurt and betrayal at his having even _considered_  ever abandoning her.

Ignis felt sick.

Furiously biting his fist to prevent the trembling of his mouth, Ignis shoved his own horrifying thoughts aside immediately, wanting nothing more than to forget that he had ever considered such a thing in the first place.

“Hey, Scientia! Grab a beer and join us, will you?!” 

Visibly startled out of his thoughts, Ignis blinked a couple of times in confusion as he looked up and stared at the sight of Alistor and the rest of his college friends gathered around a large table and calling out for him to join them. He hesitated for only a few seconds; mindful of the fact that he had already consumed a substantial amount of alcohol and a little worried about how drinking more might give him a nasty hangover the following morning.

Pushing those misgivings aside, Ignis made a decision and he stood up, making his way over to their table.

This was, perhaps, the last time he would be able to hang out with his friends and enjoy the last bit of normalcy in his life. He would worry about the consequences of consuming too much alcohol later.

It was time to celebrate the close of this chapter of his life and to proceed to the next one. 

Ignis would be on his way back to Insomnia first thing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignoct reunion coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	4. The Return

*** Ignis ***

Unfortunately for Ignis, the very first person who greeted him when he arrived in the Citadel and stepped out of his car that afternoon was none other than ‘the Immortal’ himself.

Cor had taken one look at Ignis’ appearance and a frown of disapproval marred his stern face.

“You have an audience with His Majesty.”

Ignis was mortified, to say the very least.

Not only was he improperly attired to meet the King that afternoon (having only thrown on his university jacket over a collared shirt and blue jeans) but he was also still reeling from a positively ghastly hangover.

His hesitation _must_ have shown on his face because Cor’s mouth twisted even further and he sighed.

“I’ll distract Regis for fifteen minutes with an update meeting. But by the Six, Ignis, get yourself over to the training room and borrow a black Crownsguard attire from Gladio or something.” Cor shook his head at Ignis’ embarrassed expression and, with another sigh, left the younger man staring after him in utter dismay.

“Right.” Ignis pushed his glasses up onto his face, wincing when the gesture caused his throbbing headache to worsen. “So much for making a good first impression when I got back.” He mumbled under his breath.

Ignoring the confused looks the servants shot him at his attire as he strode down the corridors of the palace, he made his way over to the Citadel’s massive training rooms to where he knew Gladio would be. Sure enough, as he pushed through the large double doors, he found his friend in the middle of a rather grueling spar session with not one but _three_ trainee members of the Crownsguard, all of whom appeared to be _losing_ to a smirking Gladio when the eldest Amicitia swung his gigantic broadsword at them and sent them flying back a few feet.

“Try not to make me fall asleep now, ladies.” Gladio drawled as he swung his sword up again and rested it lazily against his shoulders.

“Get your asses back here, I haven’t got all day.” He added with a derisive scoff.

Despite his headache, Ignis couldn’t help his smirk as he sauntered into the training room, making sure to walk around the groaning Crownsguard on the floor before he stopped just beside the training mat. 

“You just can’t give the newbies a break, can you?” He remarked casually, immediately causing Gladio’s head to snap up and his eyes to grow wide with recognition when he was met with Ignis’ amused look.

“Iggy, is that you?!”

Letting out a loud, boisterous laugh, Gladio hoisted his sword up and jumped down from the training mat, ignoring the pained groans of his trainees as he walked passed them to clasp Ignis’ outstretched hand.

They grinned at each other and exchanged their customary handshake _(slash)_ hug.

“I’m glad to see that nothing has changed around here since my absence.” Ignis remarked in amusement as they both drew back and inspected the other’s appearance. “Though I don’t _quite_ recall seeing that many forms of horrid vandalisms you call tattoos all over you when I left.” Ignis added with a shake of his head.

Instead of looking offended, Gladio snorted at Ignis’ words and glanced at the new tattoos on his arms.

“Heh, you _would_ say that wouldn’t you, Specs? You would think that being exposed to crazy college girls and college life would have made you loosen up but you’re still as much of a nancyboy as ever.” He mused.

“I think you and I may have a different understanding of what ‘going to college’ means.” Ignis retorted pointedly.

“Well yeah.” Gladio’s smirk widened as he took in Ignis’ ruffled appearance and less than appropriate attire, no doubt already coming to the conclusion that Ignis didn’t want him to know.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you even look a bit hungover. Wait, let me guess.” He guffawed loudly, causing several of the nearby Crownsguard to look at them.

“Late night graduation party?” He grinned knowingly.

“I am _hardly_ hungover—“

“You _are,_ aren’t you?” Gladio burst out laughing, setting his sword back down onto the floor and clapping Ignis again a few times on his shoulder.

“You sly dog. Always _knew_ you had it in you, Iggy.” He said smugly. 

“If you are _quite_ done acting like a thirteen-year-old—“ Ignis snapped pointedly, his left eye twitching when Gladio only seemed to snicker even more. “—I can’t stay long, His Majesty just summoned me for a meeting. I was hoping you have an extra black Crownsguard uniform lying around here for me to borrow.”

“Tsch, alright. Untwist your panties for a minute, Specs. I think there’s one in the locker rooms.”

Still snickering at Ignis’ appearance, Gladio smirked as he left his sword on the floor by Ignis’ feet and walked off towards the locker rooms, completely missing the murderous expression on Ignis’ flushed face.

It took a few minutes of Ignis nervously checking his watch in his agitation before Gladio finally stepped out, carrying a clean pair of the black Crownsguard fatigues. When Gladio handed it to him, Ignis couldn’t help but make a face of disdain when he saw that it wasn’t ironed properly and was wrinkled in some places.

“You couldn’t have found me something… _more appropriate_ for an audience with the King?” He sighed.

“Hey, these aren’t mine. I’m about _twice_ your size, Iggy, you’d look ridiculous wearing my clothes.” Gladio reminded him, chuckling. “This was the only clean pair I could find. I even had to threaten this off one of our younger recruits, it’s a good thing he’s terrified of me.” Snorting, Gladio crossed his arms over his chest.

“I suppose this will have to do then.” Ignis sighed again as he reluctantly slung the clothes over his arms.

“So…did you go to see the brat, yet?” Gladio asked casually.

“If by ‘brat’, you are referring to Her Highness—“ Ignis paused and gave Gladio his trademark look of disapproval when he snickered at Ignis’ miffed tone of voice. “—then _no,_ I have not. As I said, the minute I arrived, I was summoned by King Regis. I shall go see her perhaps later this afternoon after I get settled.”

“You should.”

To Ignis’ confusion, a strange expression suddenly crossed Gladio’s face.

Before he could ask his friend about it, however, Gladio spoke again. “You should come back to see me after your meeting with the King, yeah?” He clapped him lightly over the shoulder before he retrieved his sword and began heading back to the mat to rejoin the other trainees. “We’ll grab a few beers and catch up on some stuff.” He offered. 

“As much as I would like to catch up, I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline for now. Perhaps later this week.” Ignis retorted wryly as he began heading towards the locker rooms. “I am _hardly_ in the proper state to consume any more alcohol.”

Just before the doors to the locker room closed, Ignis heard Gladio’s snort of laughter behind him.

 

o~o~o~o

 

As it turns out, the only reason King Regis had summoned Ignis for a meeting was to congratulate him for having graduated at the top of his class and to welcome him back.

Afterwards, Cor informed Ignis of the resumption of his duties as Noctis’ chamberlain and handed him a thick report on the Princess’ schedule and activities.

“Your Majesty?”

At the tone of Ignis’ voice, both King Regis and Cor looked up and gave him a curious look.

“It says here that Noctis attended a… _public_ high school?”

He had meant to say it as a statement but instead, it had come out as a question and Ignis cursed inwardly to himself at his lack of tact. Fortunately, King Regis seemed to have understood his concerns and the King’s face softened in amusement as he answered him.

“It was Lunafreya’s suggestion, actually. She thought that Noctis needed to make more friends and live out a normal life for once. And to be honest, it think it _helped.”_ King Regis chuckled and gave Ignis a brief smile. 

“Sire, the school was _a two-hour_ drive away from the Citadel—“

“We got her a penthouse suite that was walking distance from the school.” Cor answered him this time, growing a little impatient with Ignis’ questions. “She prefers to stay there now, so that’s where you should be heading to next – to inform her of your resumption of your duties. Did Noctis not update you about all this?”

“I—” Ignis faltered, unsure of how to answer.

“—she may have failed to mention it in her letters.” He lied.

Cor raised an eyebrow at him, looking completely unconvinced with his answer.

“Why don’t you head over to her apartment now?” King Regis suggested. “Noctis knows that you’ll be coming back today. I’ll have one of my staff send you your new schedule of council meetings for tomorrow.”

Ignis felt something in his stomach churning anxiously at the thought of finally seeing Noctis again.

“Understood, Your Majesty.”

 

*** Noctis ***

When she entered the kitchen of her apartment later that evening, Noctis suddenly froze in mid-step. 

Something was _very_ different.

Aside from the fact that all of the dishes she had left in the sink and scattered over the counters were all gone, scrubbed clean and tucked away into their proper cabinets, the piles of dirty clothing and discarded books that usually littered the floor of her carpet had vanished, placed neatly into their respective shelves.

Everything was _spotless._

Even Adela, as much of a neat-freak as the woman was, was nowhere near as obsessive enough that she dared to actually move Noctis’ things around without her permission – which was mainly why despite Adela’s meticulous attitude, she had never succeeded in getting Noctis to learn how to clean her own apartment.

Only _one_ person would clean up Noctis’ apartment without her permission like this.

That could only mean one thing.

Ignis was back. 

“You know—“

A familiar, accented voice spoke up from behind the kitchen counter, causing Noctis’ shoulders to tense as she slowly turned around, finding herself staring wide-eyed across the room at Ignis’ exasperated smile.

“I find it quite… _disturbing…_ that a young lady of your station –a _Princess_ at that – could be so terribly dismal in her cleaning habits. Have I _not_ taught you anything, Noctis?” He asked, chuckling.

For a long moment, Noctis found herself unable to do anything except stare blankly at him, blinking rapidly as she tried to comprehend the fact that Ignis was actually _there,_ smiling warmly at her. The image of him was so heartbreakingly familiar that she swallowed and hastily drew her gaze away to hide her reaction. 

The last time she had seen Ignis was five years ago.

He came _back_.

And there he was, standing right in front of her with such an affectionate smile on his handsome features. He was even _nagging_ her the way he used to when they were younger – as though _nothing_ had happened.

As though he hadn’t broken his promise to Noctis at all.

As though he hadn't  _abandoned_ her for five years and run off with some college girl while he was gone.

As though none of it had even _mattered_ to him.

It all made Noctis so damn _angry_ that she couldn’t find any words to speak to him and she struggled to school her expression into a frosty stare as Ignis moved toward her, his smile giving way to a worried frown.

“Noct? Are you okay?” He asked, his green eyes soft as they studied her reaction carefully.

Before he could take another step toward her, Noctis yanked herself away from Ignis as though he had suddenly caught on fire and looked up at him, setting her features into a displeased sneer of annoyance.

“You’re back.” She said flatly.

In spite of herself, Noctis felt a small amount of satisfaction at the way the hopeful, expectant expression on Ignis’ face was instantly extinguished with his disappointment at Noctis’ less than welcoming greeting.

“It would appear so.” He replied evenly.

Regaining his composure, Ignis adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back.

“It’s nice to see you, Highness.”

“I’m sure.” She scoffed at that, suddenly hating the way he had spoken her name so formally.

Refusing to dwell on the hurt and confused expression on Ignis’ face, Noctis strode into the living room and flopped herself down pointedly onto the couch in front of her gaming console. When Ignis looked taken back by her icy demeanor, Noctis grabbed her controller and cast a cold, cursory glance at him over her shoulder.

“I thought you’d still be at the university? What, you couldn’t get another extension for another course? I’m sure there’s loads more you could study. Why did you come back?” She placed her headset over her ears.

It took Ignis a few seconds to answer, and even when he did, he sounded uncertain and cautious.

“I have completed my doctorate studies, Highness. There was no reason for me to prolong my stay any further.” He answered in a polite tone of voice – the exact same tone of voice that Noctis remembered hearing Ignis use all the time whenever he was asked to speak during formal meetings with his higher-ups.

Noctis _hated_ hearing him using that same voice on her.

It only served to remind her of how Ignis must have thought of her from the very beginning.

She really was nothing more than a fucking _job_ to him.

“Oh. Then it must suck that you had to return, huh?” Noctis quipped back, refusing to glance up at Ignis as she kept her eyes focused completely on the TV screen in front of her. “Does this mean you’re back to annoy me and nag me regularly like you used to? Where’s Adela?” She asked, fiddling with her controller.

Ignis was strangely quiet as he adjusted his glasses, and the look on his face looked almost strained.

She heard her Adviser take a deep breath to steady himself before he answered her.

“Adela has already been reassigned back to her usual duties serving the Amicitia family. As it happens, I will be resuming my duties as your chamberlain, Your Highness. I am available, at your service.” He told her.

“Fantastic.” Noctis muttered sarcastically under her breath.

“Noctis.”

Ignis sounded tired, and his voice suddenly lowered into a quiet whisper.

“I’m not leaving again.”

Noctis stiffened at that, her fingers tightening painfully around the controller she held in her hand.

She knew he was staring at her; she could feel his green eyes focused on her intently and trying to gauge her expression but Noctis positively _refused_ to look up at him and give him the satisfaction. Instead, she pretended again not to hear him and busied herself by pretending to become more engrossed in her game.

When Ignis didn’t say anything again after that, Noctis snuck another glance at him.

The moment she did, however, her eyes suddenly narrowed in belated realization and before Noctis realized it, she was scowling again as she turned back to her game with a rather sour expression on her face. 

“Your hair is different.” She muttered darkly.

“Pardon?”

She heard Ignis’ footsteps approaching before the space on the couch beside her dipped slightly, indicating to Noctis that he had sat down beside her. Noct’s fingers curled tighter around her controller at his nearness.

“Your hair.” Noctis muttered to herself, barely able to concentrate on anything that was actually happening in her game. “It’s all gelled up and spiky in front. Didn’t you used to part it in the side and comb it all down?”

He looked incredibly handsome with his new hairstyle.

It just made Noctis resent having to look at him even more.

“I just felt like changing it—“ Ignis hesitated, sounding a little incredulous before he coughed and moved away.

“Noctis, enough of this silliness. Is there anything you’d like for dinner? I’ve restocked the pantry—“

“You look weird.”

Ignis sighed again, _heavily_ this time, as though he were genuinely growing annoyed and weary with her.

She felt a smug, childish twinge of triumph at that. 

“ _Dinner,_ Highness?” Ignis asked again, impatience beginning to seep into his voice.

“Not hungry.”

Noctis leaned back against the couch and very pointedly stretched both of her legs out so that her shoes were resting obnoxiously on the coffee table in front of her.

“I already ate out before I went home.” 

“I see.”

With exaggerated patience, Ignis raised a hand to push his glasses back up onto his face.

“Then may I ask _what_ it is you ate this evening?”

“I ate a pizza.”

“Noct.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Noctis didn’t bother reigning in her emotions this time and her ire suddenly got the better of her when she looked up and actually _glared_ at Ignis, causing her Adviser to hesitate in prodding her further. 

“Pizza is _hardly_ a proper meal.”

“Fine. Next time, I’ll eat a burger.”

Ignis reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in defeated exasperation.

When he didn’t seem inclined to say anything else after that, Noctis rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, her attention drawn completely to her videogame. At first she thought that Ignis had finally given up but then, she was reminded of exactly how tenacious her Adviser was when he berated her yet again.

“It says here in your schedule that your class ends at six.” Ignis mentioned, causing Noctis to stiffen and glance at him, noting the look of disapproval on his face.

“What were you doing out so late tonight, Noctis?”

“I was hanging out with Prompto in the arcade.” She answered, trying not to react when she felt Ignis’ green eyes focused intently on her as she spoke.

“It’s not a big deal, I always tell Gladio where I am anyway." 

“Prompto?” Ignis inquired, frowning as he leafed through the report on his phone again. 

“He’s my best friend. We met in high school.” Noctis smirked in self-satisfaction when she saw the confused look on Ignis’ face. “What, your stupid report doesn’t have that? Who wrote that shit anyway?” She scoffed.

“Language, Noct.” Ignis scolded her half-heartedly, his attention still on his phone. “So this… _Prompto_ is from the same school as you? Has he already gone through a background check?” He asked, glancing at her. 

“Background check, what the hell— _no,_ he hasn’t. And I don’t want you to put him through one, Ignis. I just _said_ he’s my best friend.” Noctis snapped at him, giving him an incredulous glare. “Gladio’s already met him and he said he’s fine with him so that should be okay. I won’t have you scaring him off.” She warned him.

“Noct, it is _standard_ protocol of the Crownsguard to run a background check on third parties—“

“I said _no,_ Ignis!”

“Very well.” Ignis reluctantly looked up from his phone and leaned back against his seat in acquiescence.

“I can see that we’re not going to reach a consensus on the matter right now, so I’ll bring this issue up with you again at a later time. For now, if I may have your attention, Highness—“ He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, causing Noctis to look up from the TV and give him an impatient look.

To her confusion, however, she couldn’t seem to place the strange expression that lingered on Ignis’ face.

“—if your schedule permits, I would…like to take you someplace nice tomorrow for dinner.”

Noctis watched as Ignis’ pale cheeks began to flush slightly as soon as the words had left his lips.

“Only if you’re amenable, of course.” Ignis added hastily, removing his glasses from his face and using the same gesture to wipe the frames clean. “I’ve been hearing a lot of good reviews about this fancy restaurant near the city. I…thought you might like to go there as sort of post-birthday treat of mine for you, if you will.”

“My birthday was _months_ ago, Ignis.”

Ignis stiffened at Noctis’ flat reply, and he looked stricken as he placed his glasses back on his face. 

“Highness—“

“It’s fine though, don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand at him when it looked as though Ignis wanted to argue. “Prompto’s coming over the apartment to hang out tomorrow so…maybe some other time, yeah?”

“Noctis—“

“I said it's fine, Ignis. You were away at college with your friends. You were having fun away from your job. I get it.” Noctis deliberately ignored the guilty look on Ignis’ face as she finally turned away from him and stubbornly fixed her gaze back on her game.

Ignis went painfully silent after that, and when Noctis glanced at him from the corner of her eye, she saw that her Adviser looked as though he was contemplating to himself whether or he was being dismissed or not.

“Is there anything else you need from me, Highness?”

“Not really.”

“Very well. I suppose I’ll take my leave then.”

Noctis gave him a distracted shrug, refusing to look up even as she heard Ignis’ light footsteps along the carpeted floors of her apartment. Just when she thought he had finally left, however, she saw him stop just as he reached the doors and he turn back around slowly, clearing his throat once more to get her attention. 

“Noct.”

Sighing in annoyance, Noctis paused her game again and looked up, tensing when their eyes accidentally met for the very first time since the start of their entire conversation. At the sight of those warm green orbs staring at her, however, the soft expression in them looking so heartbreakingly familiar, Noctis felt _angry._

Her resolve slowly began to _crumble_ , unraveling all of the hurt and pain she had been trying to suppress.

She wanted to run at Ignis.

She wanted to _scream_ at him _; hurl_ at him all of the hurtful things that she wanted to say.

She wanted to make him _feel_ the hurt and the broken trust that she had been harboring all these years when Noctis had woken up and realized that Ignis had _left_ her without even saying a single word of ‘goodbye’.

Noctis did _none_ of those things, however. 

Instead, she looked up and met his warm green eyes with a blank, carefully-guarded stare.

“Weren’t you just leaving?”

Ignis ignored the cold expression in her voice and leveled her with the same fond gaze he used to look at her with when they were younger. The sight of it tugged at something fragile buried inside Noctis’ chest.

“You’ve grown up quite beautifully, Highness.” Ignis spoke softly, but she heard his words as though he were speaking them into her ear.

“I know I wasn’t around for most of that, but nonetheless…I’m proud of you.” 

He didn’t say anything else after that, but the smile that he gave her spoke volumes and it made Noctis’ heart constrict painfully and quite _ridiculously_ in her throat. Annoyed, she clamped the stupid feeling down almost immediately and broke his gaze, blushing as she stared intently at the carpeted floor beside her feet.

She didn’t know what to say after that - or if she was even to supposed to say anything at all. Still blushing, Noctis decided to reach for her controller, slowly turning her attention back to her game in awkward silence.

After a long moment, she heard the doors to her apartment close softly behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as possible, I'm actually hoping to alternate POVs as much as I can so that I can also focus on the other pairings. 
> 
> Gladio and Prompto's POV will be in the next chapter. :P


	5. The Crownsguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gladio just wants everyone to chill and Prompto meets Ignis for the first time.

*** Gladio ***

Gladio _really_ hated early morning Crownsguard assemblies in the Citadel.

He had _three_ reasons. 

 _One_. Not only did it wreck his training (he usually started his sets as early as six in the morning) but Cor _always_ insisted that the meetings be held before breakfast, which meant Gladio’s whole schedule for the day was smashed.

 _Two_. His father, Clarus Amicitia, was the Shield to King Regis so it meant that Gladio would _also_ have to see him during the meeting, and Clarus liked nothing better to do than call Gladio out publicly for his mess-ups.

 _Three_ , and probably the most annoying of all, was that his father had been all over his ass these past few months about setting Gladio up on pre-arranged dates with daughters of their family friends – all from noble, titled families of their own and each one eager to marry into the Amicitia family. Gladio had been avoiding Clarus for weeks now so that his Dad wouldn’t get the chance to ask him how the dates were going.

Gladio _hated_ the entire arrangement.

All of the women that his father insisted Gladio meet were hot as hell, _sure._ But frankly, he had yet to meet one who could hold his attention long enough without her actually having to take off her clothes. Maybe he just wasn’t into the idea of commitment just yet.

He really envied Ignis actually.

Unlike the other Crownsguard, Ignis had actually experienced being away from it all – the hulking pressure of being in the Crownsguard and serving the Royal Family – and lived out his own life for five glorious years.

Gladio could only wish he could get that lucky. 

But he was an Amicitia - sworn forever in blood, loyalty and service to the Royal Family of Lucis.

_**'Where there was a Caelum to protect, there was always an Amicitia to protect him or her.'** _

That was what his father had always said, and that was simply how it was.

He would never have been allowed to up and leave Insomnia the way Ignis had.

Gladio had grown up in the Citadel, educated by private tutors until he was eventually old enough to enter the Military Academy like his father. After he had graduated, he was immediately absorbed into the Crownsguard.

He was actually just as sheltered as Noctis was in that sense.

If Gladio were to be honest with himself, he wanted to get away from it all just _once,_ actually. Maybe go off on an adventure or some big hunt – maybe a _behemoth_ – and discover for himself who he was outside of his job as the future Shield to the Crown.

He didn’t feel all that bad about thinking it too.

He knew Noct hated their situation as much as he did but they both did their parts.

Gladio did his best not to stifle her freedom too much and in turn, Noctis did her best not to make his job _too_ difficult by always telling him whenever she’d be off doing something half-assed outside of her schedule for the day.

It was a system that worked for the both of them, with minor setbacks.

That is, until Noctis’ sixteenth birthday.

A group of rebel kidnappers had infiltrated the local mall Noctis liked to visit in an attempt to kidnap her and use her to overthrow the King. Noctis had texted Gladio their own special word for ‘code red’ (the word Noctis liked to use was _ape shit,_ though Gladio’d be damned if he told anyone else that) and within minutes, the entire Crownsguard and some members of the Kingsglaive had arrived in the premises, causing a serious public scandal as they infiltrated the tiny mall and took out the kidnappers in front of all the private citizens watching.

Gladio hadn’t been able to look at Cor _or_ his father for _weeks_ after that little fuck-up.

Which is why he was _definitely_ glad that Ignis was back.

If anything, it meant that Gladio could afford to be a bit more lax now when it came to Noctis’ whereabouts, since he was pretty damn sure that Ignis wouldn’t be letting her out of his sight. 

Gladio grunted as he pushed passed the doors at the entrance of the Citadel and began making his way up the winding staircases. As he rounded the corner leading to the Wing of the Citadel that housed the rooms of the Crownsguard, Gladio couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he remembered the expression on Noctis’ face when he had told her that Ignis would be coming back. 

He knew that the kid had some kind of thing for Ignis.

Hell, he probably knew about it even before _she_ did.

And he couldn’t blame her, really. 

Given how sheltered Noctis was and how limited her interactions were with anyone else outside of the her father and the Crownsguard, it wasn’t all that surprising that she’d develop a crush on her Chamberlain – the one person who fussed endlessly over her and was with her 24/7.

It also didn’t help that Ignis had a tendency to baby her all the time – sometimes, to the point of being _smothering_ , at least in Gladio’s opinion – but Noctis never seemed to mind. He figured that it was because Noctis never had a mother. And while King Regis was a good father in all other aspects, he was _far_ from being affectionate.

Clearly, Noctis was _starved_ for affection and Ignis just happened to be the only one to give it to her so freely.

He could only hope that Noctis would get over it soon, or that Ignis would discourage it.

Hell, Gladio wasn’t even sure if Ignis _knew_ about it but Gladio doubted that he did – even as smart as the guy supposedly was.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Gladio braced himself before he pushed through the doors leading to the assembly chamber of Crownsguard and entered cautiously.

He was immediately greeted with the sight of his father deep in conversation with Titus Drautos, the Captain of the Kingsglaive at the very end of the long table that stretched the length of the room. Gathered around the table, almost all of the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard, including Cor and Ignis, were seated and listening intently to their ongoing conversation.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice Gladio’s late entrance and so he managed to slip quietly into his usual seat beside Ignis, pointedly ignoring the disapproving glare that the Adviser-in-training shot him at his arrival.

“Ever prompt, as always.” Ignis commented casually as he adjusted his glasses and leaned back against his seat.

“I do believe that your father and Titus are just about ready to adjourn.” He drawled with a smirk. 

“Hey fuck you, Specs.” Gladio grunted back crankily, leaning against his seat and allowing himself to glance around the table.

“You just got back, you ain’t got any right to lecture me yet. At least wait give it a week.” 

“Very well.” Ignis sighed and looked like he was fighting the urge not to roll his eyes. “If you’re interested, your father has finished updating us all about the new proposed security assignments. His Majesty mentioned that Chancellor Izunia, Commander Nox Fleuret, and Lady Lunafreya shall be coming to the Citadel after Solstice to continue the ongoing treaty negotiations.” Ignis explained to him in a low voice. 

“The hell is Ravus goin’ here for?” Gladio asked, narrowing his eyes as he leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. “That asshole hasn’t been here since the Nifs took Tenebrae. Sounds a bit fishy to me.” 

“I have my suspicions.” Ignis answered, frowning as he twirled the pen between his fingers in thought.

“Though I think it’d be best to keep them to myself for now, lest they be premature.” He added carefully.

“Uh-huh.” In truth, Gladio had his _own_ suspicions too but he wasn’t about to voice them to Ignis just yet. 

“His Majesty?” Gladio glanced up when he noticed that King Regis wasn’t seated at the head of the table.

“Indisposed.” Ignis answered, his features creasing into a frown. “Though I had an audience with him a few days prior, and His Majesty looked rather out of sorts. I’d wager a guess that his health is getting worse.”

Hearing that, Gladio couldn’t help but mirror the worried frown on Ignis’ face.

The last time Gladio had seen King Regis, the proud King had been perfectly fine walking on his own.

Now, he heard that the King was often seen carrying a cane around to help him walk, and even then, Clarus or Cor sometimes had to help him up the stairs leading up to his throne. 

“Gladiolus! It took you long enough. Did you get lost on your way to the Citadel?!”

Looking up in surprise, Gladio reddened as he soon found himself under the full force of the sharp, disapproving glare of the King’s Shield from across the long table. Around him, he heard the amused snickers from his fellow Crownsguard and he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to bash all of their skulls in.

“Sorry, Dad. I uh…I wasn’t aware there was a meeting this early.” He scratched nervously behind his head.

His father’s eyes narrowed at his words, but instead of berating him further in front of the entire Crownsguard like Gladio expected he would, Clarus shook his head and turned his attention to Ignis instead. “Ignis, see to it that my son is fully apprised about what we discussed this morning. In particular, I want you to brief him about the security measures and the new shifting next month. I’ll move on to the next agenda.” 

“Understood, Sir.” Ignis ignored Gladio’s annoyed grumbling beside him and inclined his head politely at Clarus.

“Cor, I also mentioned that Lady Lunafreya has expressed her preference to stay with Noctis in her penthouse apartment instead of the Citadel with the Chancellor and Commander. Have you any available Crownsguard for her while she moves around?” Clarus asked, glancing at the Head of the Crownsguard.

“That…might prove difficult, Sir.” Cor answered, frowning as he went over his list. “Most of my men will be stationed around the Citadel to oversee the treaty negotiations and to keep a close watch over the Imperials.”

Cor then raised an eyebrow and flicked his gaze across the table to where Gladio and Ignis were seated.

“Though perhaps, either of these two—“

“Absolutely not.” Clarus immediately brushed the suggestion aside even before Cor could finish. “Gladio and Ignis are _both_ in charge of watching over Noctis, they are _not_ to leave her side. Perhaps one of our men—“

“Nyx can do it.”

Recognizing the new voice that had spoken, Gladio blinked in mild surprise and looked up, following everyone’s gaze to where Titus had spoken up.

At the sight of everyone’s attention on him, Titus gave them a sharp, annoyed look back before he glanced at his men beside him, studying their reactions carefully. 

“The King personally requested that someone from the Glaive be in charge of watching over Lady Lunafreya during her visit.” Titus explained, and with that, he gave Nyx Ulric and pointed look. “Nyx, His Majesty prefers that you be the one assigned to Lady Lunafreya during her stay in Lucis.” He ordered with finality.

“I’ll do my best, Sir.” Nyx Ulric, who was widely known to be one of the best and most loyal members of the Kingslaive, sighed and looked as though he was fighting the urge to slink in his chair. Beside him, his fellow Kingsglaive members - Libertus Ostium and Crowe Altius - smirked and snickered, no doubt amused at their best fighter being assigned to do babysitting duty.

 “Very well.” Clarus cast a surveying gaze around the men seated around the long table again before he finally turned to Cor beside him. “Are there any other matters before we adjourn this session?” He asked.

“Just the one.” Cor rifled through the sheet of reports in his hand again before he pulled out a folder, scanning through it for a few seconds and then frowning before he tossed it onto the table in front of Clarus.

“That mercenary woman accompanying the Chancellor _.”_ Cor began uncertainly.

“Aranea Highwind.” Titus commented lazily, watching as Clarus picked up the report and scanned through the first few pages. “Former mercenary, now Captain of one of the Empire’s airborne units. What about her?” 

“There are reports from some of my men about the kind of people that she used to be affiliated with. Quite a suspicious lot.” Cor’s eyebrows fused together into a slight scowl. “I’m not comfortable with the idea of the likes of a mercenary like her being allowed to roam freely around the Citadel during the treaty negotiations.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Clarus asked as he set the report back down and glanced at him.

“Merely that we prepare for all contingencies.” Cor was silent for a moment, the stern expression on his face creased even more than usual. “Nifs and mercenaries around the Citadel is bound to cause some trouble.”

“Seriously? She’s just some chick decked out in a ridiculous outfit. How dangerous could she be?” Gladio snorted under his breath, chortling as he glanced at the mercenary’s profile report over Ignis’ shoulder.

The Adviser-in-training decidedly chose to ignore him.

“Very well. This session is hereby adjourned.” As Clarus, Cor and Titus all rose up from their seats, the rest of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive followed in unison. “Our next assembly shall be just before Solstice.”

Gladio echoed the royal salute along with the rest of the Crownsguard and remained standing until Clarus, Cor and Titus had all exited the assembly room. Just as he was debating on whether he should indulge in a brief sparring session in the training room, Gladio heard a familiar ringtone blaring from his phone and he smirked.

More for his amusement than anything else, he had assigned as a special ringtone for Noctis (for whenever the Princess called or messaged him) the sound of a loud, wailing _baby_.

Still snickering, Gladio looked up and found himself on the receiving end of Ignis’ irritated glare.

“What? Aw come on, Specs. You gotta admit that’s funny.”

“I forget sometimes that we’re almost the same age, Gladio.” Ignis drawled sarcastically.

At the exasperation on Ignis’ face, Gladio just smirked at him and shrugged.

“Heh. Well, _I_ think it’s funny.”

He ignored Ignis’ long-suffering sigh and grabbed his phone from his pocket, swiping his thumb at the screen to answer Noctis’ call.

He waited until he heard Noctis’ familiar voice speaking on the other line.

“Gladio?”

“Hey Kid. What’s up?”

“Ugh.” Noctis sounded annoyed and impatient, which to be honest wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. “Are you busy this morning? My driver called in sick. I don’t have anyone to drive me to school.” She complained.

“I ain’t your Chauffeur, Kid!” Gladio huffed back, scowling. “The hell do you think my job is around here?”

“It’s either you drive me to school or I drive myself, Big Guy. I don’t mind really.” Noctis answered back, sounding way too smug for Gladio’s liking. “Besides, didn’t we already have this conversation?” She scoffed.

“Tch! Fine.” Gladio rolled his eyes as he straightened and began heading towards the doors. “Just make sure your royal behind is ready to go when I get there, I ain’t waiting for you again, brat.”

“Gotcha. See ya!” 

As soon as Gladio hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket, he looked up to see Ignis staring strangely at him, an indiscernible expression marring the young Adviser’s face. When Gladio arched an eyebrow at him in question, however, Ignis blinked and hastily tore his gaze away to stare at his own phone.

“You got a problem there, Iggy?”

“Certainly not.” Ignis looked embarrassed at being caught off guard but he wiped the expression away just as easily, raising a hand to push his glasses back up onto his face.

“What did Her Highness want?” 

“Oh, that. Tch.” Gladio glanced at his phone again before making a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Noct sometimes asks me to bring her to school whenever her driver isn’t available. I’m actually teaching her how to drive now but the brat’s still got ways to go before she learns to drive herself and get a license.” He explained casually.

“I see.” Ignis pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose again, his attention on his phone as he and Gladio made their way out of the assembly room and began heading towards the main entrance of the Citadel. “Forgive my confusion. I had instructed Noctis to let me know if there were any problems in her itinerary so that I could make the necessary adjustments. I am her Chamberlain, after all, I expected that—“ 

“You _mean,_ why did she call _me_ to drive her instead of you?” Gladio cut him off bluntly, snorting.

Ignis immediately reddened.

“That wasn’t what I—“

“Chill out, Mommy Specs.” Gladio interrupted him with a scoff, fighting the urge to level the other man with a knowing look. “Noct _always_ asks me to drive her around, you know? No big deal. You wanna come with me?”

“I’m afraid not.” Ignis looked irritated at the nickname.

“I have Council Meetings to attend this afternoon.” He explained stiffly, though when he saw Gladio begin fiddling with his car keys, he relented and looked up again, allowing Gladio to see the uneasy expression on his face. “Though, while we’re on the subject, Noct mentioned to me other day that she has this new friend from school. This _Prompto_ character, am I correct?”

“Huh?” Gladio had just finished sending a text message off to Noctis and looked up, blinking at Ignis in confusion.

“Oh, Prompto, right. That bouncy blonde kid with the Chocobo hair. Yeah, I already met him, he’s cool.” 

“I see.” Ignis stared intently at him, as though trying to look for something else behind his words. “I was not made aware of any, I mean – there was no mention in my update reports of any of Her Highness’…intimate relationships, as it were—“

“Intimate relationships, what relat— _oh._ You mean boyfriend.” Gladio guffawed loudly, ignoring the awkwardly embarrassed expression on Ignis’ face.

“Iggy, are you askin’ me if the brat is dating this Prompto kid?” He grinned widely. 

“If she is—“ Ignis retorted hotly, looking incredibly miffed at Gladio’s reaction. “Then I believe it would be in the best interest of the Crownsguard for us _both_ to look more closely into this boy’s background to check if there for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary—“

“Like I said, you need to chill, Mommy Specs.” Gladio repeated the nickname intentionally; knowing full well how much it bothered Ignis and smirking at the way the Adviser bristled.

“From what I saw when I hung out with them, Prompto's just a friend. Kinda dorky but he’s harmless and likable enough. You don’t gotta act so overprotective.” He pointed out. 

In spite of his words, Ignis continued to look unconvinced as he arched an eyebrow at him in disbelief.

“Are you certain?”

“Course I am. I ain’t been wrong before now, have I?” Gladio gave his friend another grin and clapped him on the shoulder in reassurance.

“Now like I said, you better cool it. You’ve been here less than a week and already you’re off prying into Noct’s stuff. I don’t think she’ll like that, Iggy. Princess ain’t exactly in the best of moods right now. Don’t blame her though. With all of her magic training and all these impending peace talks with the Nifs, I'd be pretty pissed too.” 

For once, Ignis had no response to his words.

As they both fell into their own musings, Gladio couldn’t help but voice the lingering question in his head ever since the start of their Crownsguard meeting.

“You think they’re going to marry her off to seal the treaty with the Empire?” 

Ignis lowered his gaze and pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

“That would seem to be the most logical and mutually beneficial option for both Lucis and Niflheim.” He answered quietly.

“Well yeah, but do you really think the kid’ll go for it?” Gladio asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I feel kinda bad for her, you know? She hasn’t had a break since the Queen died. And then gettin’ almost killed by that daemon, then re-learning how to walk again. And now…” Gladio let himself trail off and he frowned, thinking of Noctis’ predicament.

 Ignis let out a sigh at that and he shook his head, turning away so that Gladio couldn’t see his expression.

“It has _never_ been a question of what she wants, Gladio. Nor what _we_ want. Noctis is the future Queen of Lucis, and it is her _duty_ to do what is needed for the good of the Kingdom.” He told Gladio in a stern voice.

“Right.”

It wasn’t like Gladio had any idea what he was supposed to say to something like that.

“In any event-” It was obvious that Ignis so desperately wanted to move away from their current conversation so Gladio shrugged and allowed him to change the subject. “--the next time Noctis calls you and asks you to drive her somewhere, perhaps you could—?“

Ignis paused and frowned, trying to phrase his words carefully but  Gladio knew _exactly_ what his friend wanted to say, so he just rolled his eyes and smirked at him.

“Set the record straight for ya? Tell Noct that she has to ask _you_ to drive her around now that you’re back?”

Gladio allowed himself a small, triumphant grin as he took in the haughtily miffed expression on Ignis’ face.

“She’s all yours, Specs.”

 

 *** Prompto ***

“No-oct! Come onnnnn!”

“I said _no,_ Prompto!”

“Just this _once!_ I’ll owe you like… _forever!_ Help your best friend out, will ya?”

“Sheesh, get a grip.” 

“But she’s the one, I know it!” Prompto wailed loudly, ignoring the way Noctis rolled her eyes at his whining and strode into the lobby of her apartment complex. “Besides, you always said I should just ask her out! This might be my only chance to find true love!” He let out a loud, dramatic sigh at that and clutched at his heart.

“You’ll live, I’m sure.” Noctis scoffed, waving and nodding distractedly at the two, hulking Crownsguard posted beside the special elevator that led up to her penthouse unit.

As he followed in after her, Prompto had to struggle to hold back the usual awe he felt whenever he entered Noct’s luxurious apartment building. 

It wasn’t just that the huge lobby of the complex itself looked like it could fit Prompto's entire _house_ ,but the fact that there were Crownsguard lurking _everywhere,_ some of them even attired in normal Civilian clothing so as not to draw any unwarranted attention from the other guests staying in the same building.

Thankfully, most of the Crownsguard already _knew_ Prompto, given how often he and Noct would hang out in her apartment after school, but _still,_ the sight of them staring down at him like that never failed to make him want to run away.

Not that he’d ever let _Noct_ know that of course, no way.

As much as he could, he always tried to play it _cool_ in front of her, but it was more for her own sake than his own.

Noct was kind of weird and endearingly sweet that way – she always felt bad whenever she saw that she was making Prompto uncomfortable with her status, and it just ended with her acting awkward and guilty around him.

And Prompto really hated it when that happened so he always tried to hide his uneasiness from her as much as he could. _Although,_ even Noct couldn’t blame him when Prompto had walked into her apartment one time, shouting for Noctis to order them some pizza and he had come face to face with the King of Lucis.

Terrified would have been an understatement.

He’d almost _pissed_ himself.

Prompto was broken out of his thoughts when the elevator doors finally slid open, revealing the luxurious living room of the Princess’ apartment.

Ignoring his put-out expression, Noctis sighed in exasperation and moved towards the couch.

“What kind of a name is _Octavia_ for a girl _,_ anyway?” She cast him a teasing glance over her shoulder.

In response, Prompto gave her a deadpan glare before following her into the living room.

“What kind of a name is _Noctis_ for a girl?” He retorted haughtily.

“Hey, what gives?” In spite of the indignant tone of her voice, Noctis was chuckling as she collapsed onto the couch in front of the TV and swiped up the remote.

“I’ll have you know, my name is _awesome._ Only someone directly descended from the line of Caelum can legally use my name.” She pointed out smugly. 

“Yeah right.” Prompto snorted as he sat down beside her and grabbed the remote from her hands.

“No really, I’m not making this shit up.” Noctis laughed again as she yanked the remote back from his hands and switched on the television. “My Dad told me there’s like this… _list_ they have of pre-selected names for all the future descendants of our family. And it doesn’t even matter if you’re a dude or a girl, you have to use whatever name is there. I know like, my future son or daughter is supposed to be named…Cygnus or something.”

“Like the Swan? Dude, that is _so_ weird.” Prompto made a face and stood up, making his way over to the kitchen to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

“But seriously Noct, you gotta come with me to this party. I don’t wanna go all by myself—“ 

**_“Your Highness? Is that you out there?!”_ **

Prompto’s eyes widened in alarm at the unfamiliar, accented voice that had suddenly echoed from the kitchen.

In his panic, he yelped and stumbled over his own shoelaces, accidentally dropping the can of soda he had retrieved from the refrigerator. Just as he was struggling to jump back to his feet, he saw Noctis leap up from the couch and cringe at him in apology.

“Oh _shit!_ Prom, I’m so sorry, I forgot to warn you about—“

“Your Highness."

From where he was on the floor, Prompto’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open when a tall man with light brown hair and spectacles suddenly strode into the living room, his sharp green eyes focused entirely on the clipboard in his hand. Prompto immediately noticed that, unlike most of the other Crownsguard that he had encountered in Noctis’ apartment, this man was obviously of a very special rank – if the impeccably tailored black suit, embroidered with _both_ the emblem of the Crownsguard and the Seal of the Royal Family of Lucis was anything to go by. 

Despite having called out to Noctis, however, the man was actually conversing on his phone and he walked right past Prompto as he headed for Noctis on the couch.

“—pardon me for a minute, Sir, Her Highness is home – what was that? I believe Gladio already discussed the matter to Drautos and the Kingsglaive this afternoon. _Yes,_ I understand the priority of that assignment but I'm afraid that might have to wait—“

That was when the man suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze, as though realizing for the first time the cringe on Noctis’ face.

Following her wide-eyed gaze over his shoulder, the man turned, _very slowly,_ and then Prompto found himself staring nervously at a pair of stern, narrowed green eyes.

In spite of himself, he managed a small, nervous smile and waved awkwardly at him.

“Er—hi?”

Instead of answering, the man turned to stare rather pointedly at Noctis, the corner of his mouth tugging downward into a disapproving frown as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

“Highness?”

“Yeah, yeah, introductions and all that. I got it. Specs, this is Prompto. Prom, this is Ignis.” Noctis turned her head and glanced pointedly at Prompto over her shoulder.

“Ignis here is my chamberlain, Prom. I’m not sure if I mentioned him to you before. Ignis is also in training to be my Adviser.” She waved her hand impatiently at him again.

“Ch—chamberlain? You never told me that.” Prompto looked confused for a minute as he flicked his gaze back and forth between Noctis and Ignis in question.

“But wait, I thought _Adela_ was your Chamberlain? Where is—“

“Ignis is my real Chamberlain. He's been assigned to me since I was five.” Noctis explained as she flopped back down onto the couch, stretching her legs out and resting her head against the armrest. “Then he went off to college for awhile so Adela was his temporary replacement. But now he's back so...yeah.” 

“Oh yeaaaah! _That_ guy.” Prompto’s eyes lit up in understanding before he glanced at Ignis again, noting the strangely tense expression on the taller man’s face.

“Dude, you’re the guy who was gone for like _ten years?”_

“Five years actually.” Came Ignis’ snippy retort.

“Right.” Prompto scrambled from the floor immediately, dusting himself off before he reached a hand out to the taller man.

“Name’s Prompto! I uh…I’m a friend of Noctis. We met in high school.” Prompto cast a quick glance at Noctis over Ignis’ shoulder for reassurance. When Noctis rolled her eyes at him and nodded, Prompto turned his attention back to Ignis and gave him another nervous grin. “Pleased to meet you—“ 

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Prompto.” Ignis responded automatically – though if anything, Prompto wasn’t quite sure that ‘pleased’ was the expression he could make out on the other man’s face. “I have heard many stories about you from Noctis.” He added, drawing Prompto’s attention to his thick accent. 

“Stories, huh?” Prompto grinned wider and crossed his arms over his chest. “What kind of stories?”

Before Ignis could say anything else, however, Noctis had interrupted them when she scoffed loudly and sank back down onto the couch, waving her hand impatiently at the two men from over her shoulder.

“Introductions are over, yeah? Specs, why don't you go and make me something to eat in the kitchen. I’m starving. Prom, you want anything?” She ignored the displeased scowl on Ignis’ face as she turned expectantly to Prompto.

“Uhm—no, not really. I’m good.” Prompto flushed in embarrassment when Ignis looked as though he was actually waiting for Prompto to answer. “I’ll just uh…I can’t stay long anyway, mom made dinner at home.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Noctis shrugged and gestured him back over to the couch just as she switched on her videogame console. “Now get your ass back over and help me finish this damn level, the boss is really starting to piss me off.”

“Language, Highness. _Please_.” Ignis called out in defeated exasperation and sighed, ignoring her order completely as he tucked his phone back into his suit pocket and levelled Noctis with a another stern, knowing look.

“Highness."

There was no response from the Princess for a long moment, until Prompto awkwardly glanced back to see Ignis staring calmly at the back of Noctis’ head, ignoring the way the young Princess had visibly stiffened at Ignis' persistence.

For his part, Ignis looked completely unruffled by Noctis’ reaction as he merely sighed and pushed his glasses back up onto his face.

To his credit – and Prompto _really_ had to give Ignis credit for being so coolly unaffected like that – the Adviser seemed completely at ease with dealing with Noctis’ reactions as he then walked calmly over to the couch and positioned himself to stand directly in front of the Princess, blocking her view of the TV.

“Your Highness.” Ignis repeated in a calm, knowing voice.

“ _What,_ Ignis?!” Noctis snapped at him, finally looking up.

Even _Prompto_ had to wince when he saw the way Noctis’ features had twisted into an uncharacteristic snarl and the way her sapphire blue eyes had flashed an angry red in her annoyance.

To Prompto’s amazement, however, instead of backing off like he always saw Adela doing whenever she was confronted with Noctis in a particularly bad mood, Ignis just glared back warningly at the future ruler of Lucis with narrowed green eyes.

Well damn, this Ignis guy was pretty _cool._

“Apologies.” Ignis gave Noctis an unrepentant smile and primly folded his hands behind his back.

“But I do believe that in your schedule, it says that you’re to be working on your homework right now.” He told her. 

“Dude, _seriously?_ So not cool after all.” Prompto set down his game controller and groaned under his breath.

True enough, Noctis appeared to be thinking the same thing as her blue eyes widened and she gaped up at Ignis, blinking rapidly a couple of times as though her Adviser had just admitted to committing treason.

“Excuse me? _Homework?”_ She sputtered indignantly, her pale cheeks flushing with realization.

“Indeed.” Ignis repeated as he calmly took the game controllers from both Noctis and Prompto and set them both down onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Just because you’re in college now instead of High School, doesn’t mean you can afford to neglect your schoolwork, Your Highness. Now, if you’re agreeable, I can whip up something for you for dinner while you work on your assignment for Calculus."

Ignis didn't bother waiting for Noctis' reaction before turning to Prompto.

"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight, Prompto?”

Noctis, for all her nineteen years of being raised as royalty, continued to gape indignantly at him.

“Ignis, how do you even _know_ that my class is Calculus tomorrow—?”

“Oh, and is there anything in particular you’re allergic to?” Ignis addressed Prompto again, pointedly ignoring Noctis’ glare as he gave the younger man a polite smile.

“Or is it safe to presume you have no preference?” 

“I uh…That is, uh…”

“I shall take that as an affirmative.” Ignis nodded at him, ignoring the flabbergasted look on Prompto’s face as he turned back to Noctis. “Now, your Highness, I have already readied your study room.” With that, he reached down and handed Noctis the thick, calculus book he had been hiding behind him. “If you please—?”

Scowling fiercely, Noctis could only growl at Ignis in response before she snatched the calculus book from his outstretched hand and all but stomped her way down the corridor towards the study beside her bedroom.

Afterwards, they both heard the door slamming loudly, but only Prompto seemed to wince at the sharp sound.

It took him a few seconds, but when Prompto finally came to realize that he was alone in the living room with no one but the high-ranking Crownsguard who was currently staring him down, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Loudly.

Ignis was… _kinda_ intimidating, actually.

And he wasn’t just talking about how his whole _appearance_ just screamed authority – hell, Prompto was willing to bet that the man’s clothes and shoes alone _probably_ cost more than Prompto’s entire wardrobe – but it was mostly in the way Ignis carried himself.

Prompto hadn’t seen any other person in the Crownsguard, not Gladio, hell not even _Noctis_ herself _,_  who exuded that much self-confidence and assurance in their movements.

But then again, he probably shouldn’t be all that surprised.

After all, the man _had_ just looked the Crown Princess of Lucis right in the eyes, ordered her to go to her room and do her homework and quite frankly, _glared_ her down into submission.

It was the most awesome and probably the most incredibly unnerving thing Prompto had ever seen.

And quite _terrifying_ too.

He didn’t know why but Ignis scared him so much more than Gladio – and that was definitely saying something, considering the first time he had actually met the eldest Amicitia had been a complete disaster.

Prompto had been watching a movie with Noctis in her apartment when Noctis excused herself to go to the bathroom, and as luck would have it, that was when Gladio had walked into the room. Seeing Prompto alone on the couch, without Noctis, the large man had concluded Prompto was an intruder and he had almost thrown him off the balcony had Noctis not warped back into the room and saved Prompto from certain death.

Things were much better with Gladio after that though; the Shield was actually pretty cool to hang out with.

At least Gladio was always easy to read, and Prompto could more or less figure out what to expect.

With Ignis, Prompto couldn’t tell _what_ the Adviser was thinking, but if the foreboding expression on Ignis’ face was any indication, he could probably guess that things weren’t about to go too well for him right now.

And sure enough, as Prompto shifted awkwardly in his seat and risked another uneasy glance at Ignis again, the Adviser gave him with a strange, calculating look. 

“Now that the Princess is indisposed for the moment, perhaps you could join me in the kitchen, Prompto?”

Prompto fought the urge to run out screaming when he saw the way Ignis was studying him very closely.

“I believe we have a few things to discuss.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also heavily ship Nyx/Luna, in case it wasn't obvious from this chapter. ;)
> 
> Next Chapter: Ignis gives Prompto 'the talk'.

**Author's Note:**

> Character POVs will continue to alternate. 
> 
> Noctis' POV for the next chapter.


End file.
